On The Valentine's Day
by despairing.soul
Summary: AU! L comes back after over the month-long absence on the day of February 14th. After crossing the step of his and Light's apartment, he notices the first wonderful surprise the teen prepared for him - the huge chocolate heart made of hundreds of little pralines. But the biggest present is waiting for L in the bedroom, with a scarlet stream wrapped around the neck - his sweet Light


**Author's Note: This is one of the after-Enemies or Lovers? one-shots written especially for Valentine's Day. Can be read without knowing the main plot. There is a lot of fluff here, it's just so so sweet :3 as for not having my own valentine this year, I've decided to write something for L and Light. Enjoy!**

**Warning: strong yaoi content, M for the reason. OOCness and fluff.**

* * *

Finally everything is prepared, Light thought looking around with a content smile across his lips. He must like it, there is no other option!

The boy was staring at the huge chocolate heart made of hundreds of little pralines with real pride in his eyes. He placed it on the table in the dining room adding a short note he'd written beforehand.

"Follow the rose-leaves", it said.

Light peeked at the thin path of red flowers he'd prepared. It was leading upstairs straight to the bedroom they shared. The teen smirked and lightened up the candles placing them next to the chocolate heart. L had been away for a month but _finally_ he was coming back home on the Valentine's Day. And today was 14th February at last so Light had decided to make a little surprise for the detective. He was already sick of being apart from his lover and was longing for the touch of this black-haired weirdo...

But at first I'll make him beg for me, Light smirked thinking about his newest idea. Lawliet will lose all of his senses just watching me...

The teen checked the time - he had still about a half of an hour until Ryuuzaki was to turn up so he turned off all the lights leaving only the dim brightness of the candles. Then, he went to the bedroom leaving the door slightly open. His clothes were lying on the bed, freshly ironed and waiting for him. Smirking, he threw off his t-shirt and pants staying just in his crimson red boxers. He came closer to the bed taking a white shirt and pulling it on himself leaving the upper half unbuttoned. Next, he took a red ribbon but hesitated for a moment before wrapping it around his neck. Light looked into the mirror. Never before in his life had he looked so naughty and provocative like now. Bare slender legs and not properly buttoned shirt, scarlet stream around his neck... Thinking about L's possible reaction for his outfit and pose made his cheeks turn pink. He turned his sight away from the reflection and sat down spreading his legs a bit and leaning his hands against the mattress in front of him. The teen knew that Ryuuzaki would come in a moment and he froze in anticipation for his lover unsuccessfully trying to get rid of his blush. He couldn't help the slight arousal and excitement mixed with a dose of embarrassment. And when he finally heard the click of the front door his face heated up, heart skipped its beat and erection grew painfully hard.

L... Hurry up, he thought feeling the trickle of sweat flowing down his spine.

…

At that time, Lawliet came inside the dark apartment and closed the door behind himself. He frowned noticing the darkness all around and wondering if Light had already fallen asleep. When he was about to turn on the lights, he suddenly noticed a dim flame coming out of the dining room. Without hesitation, he went there feeling the arising curiosity. Seeing what was placed in the middle of the table, he gasped, barely preventing himself from a huge salivation. He looked around scanning closely the whole room but his boyfriend wasn't there. Although, the detective couldn't help the crave to at least _try_ the magnificent heart made of the best Brussels' chocolate.

L made his way forward and took one of the pralines between his thumb and index finger. At first, he inhaled deeply smelling that wonderful scent. Having decided that he couldn't hold back any longer, he quickly put it into his mouth smiling dreamily as the chocolate essence was slowly melting on his tongue.

After the first one came the second, third and fourth until L finally noticed a small piece of paper placed nearby the sweet heart.

Follow the rose-leaves, huh?

Lawliet glanced at the thin path which was leading to the exit of the room. He smiled and took three more pralines slowly going after the rosy trail. He threw off his shoes and jacket going up the stairs as quiet as a cat. The path was leading to their bedroom. L smirked putting the last of his chocolates inside his mouth and slowly pushed the slightly open door...

…

Noticing that the door moved and creaked, the boy on the bed tensed biting his bottom lip and raising his sight. Soon enough he finally looked into the beautiful onyx eyes of his lover. He knew that his face was burning and so he quickly bent his head trying to avoid Ryuuzaki's probing look. No way, I won't make any strip-tease when he observes me like _that_, Light thought leaving behind all the ambitious plans he'd made before. If he weren't so embarrassed then he would find L's expression quite funny. The detective's eyes widened and he almost choked on his praline which was still inside his cavity. Ryuuzaki would never expect that his Light could actually make such a surprise for him. He swallowed quickly feeling the dryness in his mouth and his cock hardening. Light looked _so damn sexy_ in just the boxers and shirt with a _ribbon_ around his neck and cute embarrassment written all over his face.

'Well, well ,well...' L muttered coming closer to the boy. 'What a nice surprise...' His low husky voice got Light trembling. 'Could it be that Raito-kun is a present for... _me_?' He sat down near the teen leaning closer to him so that he could feel Light's unsteady breath caressing his cheeks. The boy forced himself to look into L's eyes meeting the lustful glance of his lover.

'I-it s-seems s-so' he stuttered nervously. 'Will y-you unwrap m-me...?

'Certainly, I will. Especially that the present is that beautiful and tempting...' Ryuuzaki smirked leaning closer and capturing Light's soft mouth. His digits were slowly making their way down the teen's chest undoing all the buttons on the way and finally uncovering the bare hot skin of his boyfriend. Light did the same with L's shirt though his hands were shaking and it took more time to rip Ryuuzaki off his clothes.

'Lawliet...' Light sighed burying his face into the detective's chest and clambering up on his lap. 'The water in the tub will get cold...'

L smiled grabbing the boy's hips and standing up. Light mewled in surprise trying to break free but his weak protests quickly disappeared and the teen wrapped his limbs around Ryuuzaki's body. L caught the boy's lips again heading for the bathroom. Light eagerly gave in strengthening the embrace and moaning quietly. The detective slammed the door behind them and placed the boy on the floor getting rid of his pants and boxers at the same time. The teen backed a bit turning his sight away and reddening. L smirked again coming to his lover.

'I think I'll leave this on you' he pointed at the red ribbon wrapped around Light's neck. 'But these — he slipped his two index fingers behind the elastic of the boy's boxers — aren't needed at all' he pulled them down all the way uncovering Light's hard arousal. He pecked the sensitive head and gave one experimental lick swirling his tongue around the hard organ. Light groaned wanting more and jerking his hips towards the detective's mouth. L chuckled standing up and kissing the boy.

'We have all night for this sort of thing, Light-kun...' He purred grabbing his waist. 'But the water won't be hot forever' he added trailing his tongue along the teen's earlobe.

'R-right...' The boy was shivering in L's arms realizing how much he'd missed that raven-haired man.

'You're not giving up on surprising me today, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki whispered putting the teen into the bathtub and coming in after him. 'All that rose-leaves... Even here, in the water. And candle lights...' He kissed the boy slowly savoring the moment. Light having his eyes shut pulled L on top of him and bit lightly his bottom lip. Their tongues met halfway tangling furiously as if it was their very last kiss. The detective slightly pulled away giving his uke a chance to catch breath and clinging to his neck leaving red marks on Light's pinky skin, claiming him as his. The teen's breath only hastened again and turned into panting.

'...ah, L... p-please, slow d-down a b-bit...' He mewled feeling the detective's teeth behind his ear. 'I-I feel like I-I could explode in a-any minute' the boy drawled trembling from the overwhelming sensation.

L withdrew chuckling and reaching for a sponge.

'You are so adorable, Light-chan' he whispered observing the teen's flushed face. 'Let me wash you. Let me clean every part of your body...' Ryuuzaki was tempting making slow movements with the sponge massaging his lover's body. His hand was trailing paths on Light's chest and stomach. The boy spread his legs allowing L to have a better access to his lower parts. Lawliet used it in a moment touching his inner thighs at first just with a sponge, then with his slender fingers as well making the boy beneath him whimper from pleasure.

'You are _so dirty_, Light' L's digits were dancing on the teen's skin steadily moving closer to his most private spheres. 'I gotta clean you very carefully...'

'...mhmm… L...' Light was drowning in the ocean of unbearable pleasure. His toes were curling and his breathing became heavier. The detective pushed lightly his index digit inside the teen's entrance aiming exactly at his prostate. Light's back arched immediately as he cried out loudly jerking up his hips. L bent forward and captured one of the teen's nipples between his teeth sucking viciously.

'Today you're going to obtain the best orgasm in your entire life, Raito-kun' Ryuuzaki murmured when he finally let go of torturing Light and pulled the boy on top of him. The teen kissed the detective's lips taking the sponge out of his hands.

'Each orgasm with you is the best in my life, Lawliet' he whispered copying L's previous moves and washing his lover.

'Do you indicate that sometimes you search for the climax all on your own...?' Ryuuzaki teased him trailing his fingers up and down Light's spine.

'That's not what I said, L' the detective heard a hurt tone in his voice. 'I am not used to pleasure myself. Especially that I have a certain boyfriend who never fails in satisfying all my needs.' He leaned to him rubbing his mouth against his soft cheek. 'I touched myself once, maybe twice in my life and it all had happened before we got together.' He sighed taking one of the rose-leaves into his digits observing it closely. In the dim light of candles his brown hair seemed to be almost golden.

'Have you any idea how beautiful you are, Light-chan...?' L caressed his lover's cheek. The boy's face heated up.

'Don't say that, Lawliet.' He mumbled in embarrassment.

'But this is the truth, Raito-kun. A beautiful mind enclosed in a beautiful body. Pure perfection.' He reached for a towel drying himself and Light up.

'You're making me embarrassed, L' the boy said turning his sight away and blushing.

'So cute' Ryuuzaki smiled taking him into his arms. Light clang to his chest wrapping his legs around the detective's waist and kissed the corner of his mouth. L laid him on the bed clambering on top of him and kissing him again, roughly and passionately this time. Light's neglected erection throbbed painfully again as he gasped fighting for the air. L moved lower placing his mouth on every inch of the teen's body and marking it with slight hickeys. He spread the boy's legs sucking on the sensitive skin and gaining loud groans from his lover.

'_Mine... All mine_' he purred taking Light's shaft inside his mouth and bobbing his head up and down.

The boy was almost dying of pleasure. His hands involuntarily wove in Ryuuzaki's hair pushing lightly his head down, wanting him to take more of his aching organ.

'L...!' He screamed feeling his orgasm coming.

And then the sensation disappeared. Light opened his eyes growling from the disapproval and panting.

'Why did you stop...?' He threw in pouting. 'I was _so close_...'

'This is why, Light-kun. I'll let you come later when I decide that it's the right time.' He stood up coming to the closet and taking a little bottle of strawberry lube out of a drawer.

'Come back to me, L…' Light whined. His hands traveled down his body in a very sensual way while his thighs were slightly spread giving his lover a tempting view.

The detective licked his lips over eyeing the object of his desire and he quickly settled between the teen's legs again coating his fingers. He leaned down capturing Light's lips and pushing one of his fingers inside the boy. Light gasped shutting his eyes and slowly relaxing. L sensed it and pushed another digit inside him scissoring him. The teen whimpered. This time it hurt.

'How is it possible that you stay _that tight_, Raito-kun?' Ryuuzaki whispered slowly stroking the boy's member and inserting the last finger. 'We've made it so many times already...' He hit purposely the teen's sweet spot to make him forget about the pain.

'L... _I need you_. I need you right _now_' Light opened his teary eyes having a begging expression on his face. The detective pulled his fingers out of the boy, flung his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself slowly thrusting inside this hot tightness with a low growl. Light's eyes shut again, he set his teeth and clenched his fists on the white sheet. His mouth let out the loud whimper. It _hurt_. It hurt _so much_. L hadn't entered him for over a month and the teen felt more pain than ever.

'Raito-kun, did I hurt you...?' Ryuuzaki asked kissing away the streams of tears rolling down his crimson cheeks. 'We don't have to make love if it provides you more pain than pleasure...'

Light wasn't responding and L started pulling out but suddenly the teen grabbed his shoulders and wrapped the legs around him immobilizing them. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes adjusting to each other. Lawliet slowly bent to his lover touching lightly his crimson and wet cheeks.

'I love you so much, Light-chan' he whispered kissing every inch of the boy's face, removing the salty tears. Finally Light shyly pressed his lips against the detective's. Ryuuzaki understood that soundless permission and started moving in and out slowly, never pulling out more than half of his manhood from the boy. Light squealed scratching L's back and hiding his face in the crook of the detective's neck. The pace was agonizingly slow, the thrusts so gentle, so loving… L missed that feeling so much. He missed his beautiful lover, his touch and scent. How had he survived without his little darling for that long…?

Finally finding Light's prostate, he clang to his neck sucking lightly and giving the teen immeasurable pleasure. The groans his uke was giving out weren't caused by pain anymore and that was all that mattered.

'…mhmmm, ah, L…! There again! _Please_, hit _there_ again! Ohhh…' The teen begged arching his back to his touch and wrapping his arms around Ryuuzaki's neck, pressing their foreheads together and panting heavily. L noticed a red drop on the teen's bottom lip. It was blood. Light had bitten his mouth that hard that he'd wounded himself. The detective leaned down and removed the metal-tasting substance. The boy moved his lips to Ryuuzaki's ear with another loud moan.

'Lawliet...' He panted. 'Let me ride you...' Those words had come as totally unexpected and L just stopped, glaring at his lover. He was studying Light's flushed and sweaty face closely seeing the lust and the rest of his tears hidden in the corners of his eyes. Though, the boy still looked so wonderfully innocent and adorable.

'You still keep on surprising me, you know?' They rolled over on the bed. Light gasped sitting on L's hips and feeling the detective's manhood burying even deeper inside of him.

'So full…' he moaned quietly with eyes shut tightly.

L was staring at his ideal boyfriend and his perfect body and he knew that he had never seen nor ever would see anything as beautiful. The boy opened his eyes and the caramel met the onyx. He smiled at Ryuuzaki and started playing with the red ribbon which still was wrapped around his neck. He bit seductively the silk material letting L continue the slow back-and-forth rocking. Each time the detective's member was hitting that bundle of nerves making him see stars. Ryuuzaki's hands were traveling up and down Light's body caressing it lightly with his delicate touch. The teen was gasping softly every time the penetration was becoming deeper.

'Oh... _L_!' He whimpered feeling his lover's hands squeezing on his bottom. Their synchronized movements were sending both of them over the edge. The tightening of Light's muscles around the detective was driving him crazy. The quiet cries that were coming out of the boy's lips each time the jolt of pleasure was running through his body were too much. Lawliet knew that he couldn't hold back the climax any longer.

'Light!' His voice pierced the air and he released inside the boy. The hot stream of seed hit directly the teen's prostate and Light came as well pouring his stomach over with white fluids. The boy shivered and fell down unwittingly on the detective being too high to notice anything but the wonderful closeness to his lover and absolute sexual satisfaction.

'Lawliet...' He whispered slowly pulling his boyfriend's member out of himself after coming back to senses.

'What is it, my darling?' L reached for a towel cleaning them off and pulling the boy to himself again letting him stay clung on top of him.

'I love you' Light whispered smiling and touching delicately L's hot cheek and kissing slowly his lips. 'Happy Valentine's Day...' He managed to articulate and then fell asleep at once, totally exhausted. The detective smiled stroking the teen's head tenderly and embracing him under the duvet.

'I love you too, Light-chan' he whispered slowly closing his eyes. He had never been that happy before...


End file.
